COFFEE BREAK!
by Miyuki-hoshi
Summary: Komui brings in a new face order; A coffee assistant! Tony has no idea what she has gotten herself into!TOOOONNNYYY COFFFFFEEE! How will the young Italian take to her new life? Action, adventure, romance and Komui! Idk who will be love! Lavi or Kanda vot
1. Chapter 1

The men in white

_I have always hated my life. It's always consistence; never changing, it drives me nuts! My mother always used to tell me bedtime stories about adventure, strange creatures and about hero's who always came and saved day; I wish someone would come and save me._

" Il giorno di fermata che sogna ed esce qui!"

_Did I mention I hated this job? The only reason I took it was because my father couldn't work anymore; we were farmers, but when my mother died everything went to hell. Father stopped working and took to his bed, where he died a broken man. Now I live in the back room of the café; with just enough room just to stretch out and sleep; what a life, right? Old man Sheer would constantly remind me about how lucky I was to have a job in such hard times. He would jab is boney finger in my chest and would say "Your lucky to have a job! Most young people would kill to have a job like this! Times are hard and are getting harder; Tony, you have to be ready for the worst! The end is near!" crazy old bat! _

She checked her hair in a big silver frying pan. _ Not bad._She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Tony had her mother looks; she was medium height, long, jet black hair that was loosely curled, that cascaded down to the middle of her back, but the most distinct thing that separated her from her mother was her striking electric blue eyes that sent chills down any man's spine.

No one was there; the smell of the pastries and hot coffee filled the air of the small café. It was a hot day on the Italian countryside; in turn, there would hardly be any costumers today. Tony sighed; _There's no one here, he always knew how to push my buttons_. She turned to the cash register, which was on the opposite side of the old café. _Who are those guys! _ _And why are they dressed in white._ The only time Tony ever saw anyone dressed in white was if there was wedding or the Day of Virgins; In which case she would be dressed in white. Old Man Sheer stood behind the register joking and laughing with the men; like he knew them. "Ah," Old Man Sheer, sighed in delight stroking his shiney bald head, "Finally, Tony! I would like you to meet someone! This is Mr. Komui Lee and Mr. Reever Wenham! Men this is Tony Botticelli; the women who helps me run this old dump of a place!"_ Is he high? _Tony eyed the old man oddly, then turned back to find the taller man of the two; who was wearing glasses and a hat grasp her hand and get down on one knee._ O dear lord! What in Hell fire is going on here! _

"MISS TONY BOTTICELLI!" Komui announced with authority; gripping Tony's hand toughly making her a weak in the knees she leaned forward, wincing a little. "S… si il signore?" She answered stunned at the boldness of this foreigner. Komui tilted his head and looked at back and forth from Sheer to Reever in desperation " I little help her men! What did she say?" Sheer nodded "She said yes sir."

"Yes, well! I want you to come back with me and make coffee for me every day!"

Reever's mouth fell open " WHAAAAT! KOMUI! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE AREN'T EVEN SUPPOUSE TO BE HERE!"

"Oh really? Watch me!"

He thrust his self upon the young Tony wrapping his arms around around her waist.

"PPPPPPPPPLEEAAAAASE, SENORA!"

Tony's eyes got wide with fear and confusion. EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!_What is he doing! I don't understand what is going on! Get this crazy fruit cake off me!_ Sheer clapped his hand over the young women's mouth. Tony looked at Sheer then Komui in fear. _Are they going to rape me! O DEAR GOD HELP ME!_ Sheer patted her shoulder in comfort. Komui looked up at her "Ummmm Is that Italian for yes?" Reever groaned rolling his eyes. Sheer began explain in quick, Italian what the man was purposing in her ear. _What? No kidding? _ Sheer pulled his and away from her mouth; she was speechless,_ He wants me to go with him and make coffee for him every day? You're kidding?_ Tony busted into laughter. _ What an idiot! This is a joke! Sheer is pulling my leg!_ Sheer raised an eyebrow at her frowning, she looked from face to face; this was no joke. Komui had gotten off the floor and straighten up; he looked down at her hands on his hips, "Madame, this is not a laughing matter! Yes or no I'm a very busy man and have many things to do!" 

_This is no joke? He is for real? I'm going to leave this town forever? _She looked at Sheer who was smiling at her he nodded at her. A smile bloomed across her face she began to jump up and down, "SI, SENOR!" She ran out off the room taking off her apron. Komui looked at Sheer in confusion; Sheer smiled "Yes, she is coming with you."

_Freedom? Is this what it feels like?_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome!

**Miyuki: Wow, I didn't know people would actually like this story; I basically wrote it because it was on the top of my head and I just started writing. Please leave your R&R, I really need them.**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome! Make yourself at home!**

_We left the next day, the sun wasn't even up yet, but the sky was being to lighten. It was brisk outside which was kinda odd, because it was spring time and normally in this region it would already be hot and muggy, but it felt refreshing and provided the energy that I needed to kick start my morning. The 2 gentlemen were dressed in there odd white clothes, again; they looked fresh and well rested unlike myself, who felt unclean and dirty; I couldn't sleep last night I was so excited! I was tossing and turning on what little bed I had which consisted of a few flower sacks pushed together with a table cloth that served as blanket, my point exactly. I couldn't help, but imagine what life would be like now; yes, I know I would be making coffee most of the time and probably for the rest of my life, but I would get to meet new people! Like Mr. Reever; he seems like a very nice man, with very high tolerance; I guess he need's one scent he has to put up with the drama king, but I guess he has been working with him long enough to understand him. I would have already beaten, poured honey on him and left him for the bees. That's just me though. I guess, I should be grateful to the drama king for taking me with him when he didn't have to, maybe he will grow on me over time. I boarded the charge, which was nicely furnished with red silk cushion seating, the curtains were silk also, but just like the curtains were black; everything eles was too, the black shown like a star even though it was day break. The drama king shook the Old Man Sheer's hand and said something to him in English, before he climbed inside; closely fallowed behind Mr. Reever who carried a trey with 3 cups of coffee in its holders. He hand the king one before handing me mine, which I took hesitatingly, because women were not allowed to drink with men, unless they were taken out on a date or they were their wife. I took a sip of the dark, hot liquid and listened to the English jabber that was taking place. At one point in the conversation the king looked at me as if I was suppose to understand them! I felt my face get hot and my eyes get wide; all I could do was nod and looked from Reever to the king, Reever shrugged, and continued the conversation. After, finishing my coffee and several hour of listening to a language I couldn't understand; my eyes started to get heavy from the lack of sleep from the night before, my head got heavy, also and I felt myself drifting off to sleep._

"Well, it looks like our little Italian friend has fallen asleep." Komui smiled looking over at his now occupied shoulder.

Reever sighed, "You know this totally goes against all prodigal; we are **not** supposed to bring outsiders in to the Order unless, authorized."

"Who do you think dose the authorizing around here?" Komui questioned, raising his eyebrows, "last time I checked it was…"

Reever rolled his eyes, "You, sir."

"Very good! I deserve a little pampering now and then! Why not get myself something that I would like to have! A Coffee Girl!"

"Doesn't LenaLee make our coffee?"

"Yessssss, but she has loss her touch and spunk; this girl has got it! The looks and the java! And she not my sister; we need a new face to brighten up the place"

Reever raised his eyebrows at his superior and took a sip of his coffee. He then thought to himself why he didn't just become a preacher like his grandmother wished.

_ Paint me Black_

_I awoke with a light shake on the shoulder and English being whispered to me softly. I looked sleepily into the spectacle eyes of the king; I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes. I looked around; where is my suitcase? I panicked for a moment until, I saw Reever outside holding my suitcase and looking up at something. The king took my hand and led me out of the charge; smiling and chattering excitedly. I squinted as I step out into the warm sun; it felt nice against my skin. There was something big, black and enormous standing in front of me; I think it was a building? I shaded my eyes with my free hand still squinting. It was beautiful; I have only seen structures like that in paintings of ancient Rome, but the buildings were white and pleasant, this one was black and kinda scary looking. At the base of the building there was a statue of an old man's face; to me it looked like Old man Sheer, but peaceful and cold; it was an amazing piece of work._

"Whoa…" Tony said, now fully awake; she was completely captivated by the structure.

"Wow, that's the 1st words I have heard from her that I have actually understood." Reever said looking at Komui; Komui smiled and nodded proudly at Tony; like she was a child speaking her 1st words.

"Hello! Is anybody home! Dammit!" Reever growled up at the tower, he swore loudly pulling out his microphone that he had been keeping in his jacket pocket and placed it on his ear. "HELLO!" Reever yelled into the microphone causing it to squeal loudly, Tony jumped, slapping her hands over her ears, she stared at him in understanding;_ Well, everyone is allowed there crazy moments._ The face all of a sudden jumped to life; it began to sputter and spit, "WHAT! WHO'S THERE?"

_Oh….my… "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tony let out a harpy of a shriek; she grabbed Komui's arm tightly.

The face screamed right back at them in response," WHO ARE YOU!"

"Would you shut up?" Reever yelled up at the face in annoyances," It's us, Reever Wenham; section leader of the Black Order headquarters' Science department and Kumoi Lee; Supervisor of the Black Order!"

_Black Order!What is this place? Who are these people, really? Are they gypsies? OH MY GOD, I GOT TRADED; IM A SLAVE! YOU BASTARDS!_

Komui grabbed her, "Tony! It's alright; we aren't going to hurt you!"

Tony stopped screaming; she looked up into the Komui's face blinking. She had never really relized how handsome Komui really was, until she stopped and looked at him. She was starting to feel light head; everything started to swim around her._ Wow._ She fainted; her leg's giving out from under her.

"Oops, she fainted." Komui felt Tony's full weight give into his chest; making him a little weak in the knees.

A voice finally spoke over the faces; it was a young man's voice, he sounded young, innocent and sweet. "Mr. Komui! Mr. Reever! Where have you been? We have been worried sick about you! Wait!Who is that your holding, Mr. Komui?"

"Long story Allen, just let us in!" Reever was purely irritated at this point and Allen could hear it.

The face lifted up still blubbering; Reever stormed in toting Tony's suitcase behind him. Komui picked up Tony; he smiled proudly down at the young Italian girl, "Welcome to the Black Order, young lady; your new home."


End file.
